youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stampylonghead
Joseph Garrett (born ), better known online as Stampylonghead, Stampylongnose, or just Stampy, is an English Minecraft YouTuber who primarily creates Minecraft Let's Play videos directed toward a younger audience. His original channel is stampylongnose, however, since 2012 he has been uploading content primarily to his current main channel, stampylonghead (Garrett still prefers to be called Stampy). His Stampylonghead channel was originally created on July 29, 2011, as a side-channel for his vlogs and console gameplay. Among the first videos he uploaded to this channel were Minecraft videos set in Stampy's Lovely World, the first world he ever created in Minecraft, and the world which has become home to his longest-running and most consistently popular series. Stampy has since built hundreds of contraptions in the world, such as Houses, Shops, Minigames, and Rides in 'Stampy's Funland.' Stampy has appeared in various Children's TV shows, such as Diddy TV and APPsolute genius, both from the British network CBBC. In addition, Stampy has appeared multiple times on news channels to discuss his life and career. Stampy's Birth Date has been mentioned in his videos, in addition, fellow YouTuber and frequent collaborator iBallisticSquid has also mentioned that he was celebrating Stampy's birthday in one of his own Crazy Craft episodes. Stampy's birth date had been known previously due to a Q&A on ABC News, and another at Minecon in 2013. Biography Early Life Joseph Garrett was born in Hampshire, England, on December 13, 1990. He was raised there with his two older sisters. As a child, he developed a passion for video games, and his favorite academic subject was science. Of his school experience, he said: "I was usually one of the quieter kids in lessons, but I still liked to joke around!" His hobbies were reading and practicing Magic, and he was also interested in Pokémon. When he was in high school, he discovered his passion for making videos. His first videos mainly consisted of him and his friends filming each other performing silly stunts, but eventually, he began to independently create videos of short fictional stories. These videos were mostly created through claymation, and his channel name is a reference to a character who appeared in these shorts. Adulthood While at University, Stampy studied Video Production and received a degree in Film and Television Production. During this time, he also co-hosted a student radio show. He said of this experience, "I was pretty awful, but it helped my ability to speak unscripted." While at University, he also worked as a bartender in a Pub near his College. He partly credited this work with building his confidence, due to the job requirements of speaking to strangers, and dealing with stressful situations. At this time, he began playing Minecraft, and uploading Let's Play videos to YouTube. When his videos began to attract significant attention, he left his job to focus completely on his YouTube career. Personal Life Joseph Garrett is married to Bethany Bates, also known as Sqaishey Quack. They live together with their cat, Ori, and dog, Alyx, and their birds Aloy and Cortana. Friends iBallisticSquid iSlipperyFellow (commonly referred to as Squid) is one of Stampy's closest friends and frequently appears in videos with him. They have collaborated on many Minecraft projects, including their Quest, Crazy Craft, Pixelmon, and Race to the Moon series, in addition to many other Minecraft Adventure Maps and Challenges. Squid and Stampy run a joint channel called MagicAnimalClub, where they have posted a series of podcasts, in addition to vlogs and BTS clips. Stampy has also created a joke channel called 'Let's Cress,' as a result of a Quest episode in which Stampy mistakenly said "Let's Cress" instead of "Let's Quest." This mistake led to the two joking about how to Let's cress sounded like the name of a cooking channel. At the end of the video, Stampy proposed a new channel as a result of the joke. On this channel, he has since uploaded a series of humorously deadpan videos about Watercress. Stampy has worked with Squid more than any other collaborator and considers him to be the YouTuber with the closest sense of humor to his own. Sqaishey Quack Sqaishey Quack (Sqaishey) is another of Stampy's closest companions. In real life, she has appeared with Stampy on many videos, including their Den series (Sky Den, Cave Den, and Ocean Den), Super Happy Fun Time, Super Mario Maker, Twins, and Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles. In real life, she is Stampy's Wife.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/joseph-garrett.htmlSqaishey Quack also posts videos on her own channel sometimes with Stampy Content In addition to Minecraft, Stampy has played a variety of games, including: (date is when the first episode was uploaded) *Deus Ex: Human Revolution (privated) *The Walking Dead (privated/deleted) *Slender (privated/deleted) *Journey (July 2, 2012) *ICO (July 27, 2012) *Shadow Of The Colossus (October 29, 2013) *Spelunky (January 15, 2013) *Ni No Kuni: Wrath Of The White Witch (February 11, 2013) *Terraria (March 27, 2013) *The Unfinished Swan (May 5, 2013) *Papo & Yo (June 13, 2013) *Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons (August 8, 2013) *Disney Infinity (August 25, 2013) *Rain (October 3, 2013) *Doki-Doki Universe (December 15, 2013) *Broken Age: Act 1 (January 24, 2014) *Lego The Hobbit (April 29, 2014) *The Sims 4 (September 7, 2014) *Splatoon (May 29, 2015) *King's Quest (August 4, 2015) *Super Mario Maker (September 11, 2015) *Minecraft Story Mode (October 13, 2015) *Unravel (February 10, 2016) *Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (February 25, 2016) *Ratchet and Clank (April 14, 2016) *Yo-Kai Watch (June 3, 2016) *Roblox (October 6, 2016) *Skylanders: Imaginators (October 13, 2016) *The Last Guardian (December 9, 2016) *Zelda: Breath Of The Wild (March 3, 2017) *Lego Worlds (March 8, 2017) *ARMS (June 23, 2017) *Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles (July 18, 2017) *Splatoon 2 (July 21, 2017) *Stardew Valley (October 7, 2017) *Super Mario Odyssey (October 27, 2017) *Pokemon: Moon (November 23, 2017) *Ni No Kuni 2 (March 23, 2018) *Detective Pikachu (March 27, 2018) *Mario Tennis Aces (June 29, 2018) *Plants Vs Zombies: Battle For Neighborville (September 11, 2019)﻿ *Super Mario Maker 2 (October 14, 2019) *Dreams (November 7, 2019) *Overwatch (Streams)﻿ He has been featured in many Minecraft series on his and other YouTubers’ channels: * Stampy’s Lovely World with helpers. * Quick Build Challenge, with Squid and contestants * Building Time, with Squid * Sky Den, Cave Den, Ocean Den, and Space Den with Squaishey * Quest, with Squid * My Story Mode House, with StacyPlays * Stampy Flat Challenge * Flats Back * 20 Block Challenge * Negative Challenge * The Sister Challenge, with his sister NettyPlays * Wool Races with Squid, Ash, Snakedocter, Chache, ChooChoo, and Nuro * Lion Club Park with Squid and Lionmaker * Notch Land * World Tours with various map makers * Stampy’s Funland with helpers * Hunger games and Battle Mini-Game with contestants * Minecraft Bingo with Martin InTheLittleWood * No Home Challenge * Adventure Maps with Squid, Daisy, and Martin * Stampy Shorts * Finball’s Kingdom with Finball and helpers * Sky Island Challenge with Squid and helpers * Mo Creatures with Squid * Pixelmon with Squid and server members * Crazy Craft with Squid and Ash * Race to the Moon with Squid, Chache, Ash, Snake, Broomy, Amy, Salem, and Mousie. * Time Travelers with Squid and Ash * Islands of Eden Seasons 1 and 2 with Squid * Feed the Beast with Squid and Ank Stampylonghead is currently one of the most subscribed Minecraft YouTubers. In 2014, his channel reached 3 million subscribers, with an additional 1.8 million added in 2015. Currently, he has over 9 million subscribers. In 2012, Stampylonghead was one of the top 10 trending YouTube channels. When his channel was removed by YouTube, the hashtag #savestampy became one of the top ten most commonly used hashtags on Twitter. Stampy's most popular videos are primarily his Let's play videos on the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft, specifically his Lovely World series. Stampy has collaborated with many Minecraft YouTubers in this series and others, including; L for Leeeeee x (Who Left Stampy On September 19, 2015), iBallisticSquid, Daisy, Rosie, Chloe, Sqaishey, Amy Lee, Netty, Finball, Longbow, and Longshot. His most recent Minecraft helpers are Polly Reindeer, William Beaver, and Fizzy Elephant. Stampy also occasionally uploads rounds played on Minecraft Hunger Games maps. He has collaborated with many YouTubers in these videos as well. Stampy's Lovely World, created in Minecraft on the Xbox 360, has become his main series. In these videos, his main helper is a character called Lee Bear. The character was originally created around YouTuber L for Leeeeee x, who left the role after he ran into legal trouble. Since then, the character has been played by another unknown person. In his Lovely World, Stampy has created a wide variety of games, attractions, and buildings. Stampy has also created a feature in this world which he calls his Love Garden, and in which he recognizes fans who have sent him a creation that he finds unique or artistic. He adds his fans to the Garden by writing their names on Minecraft signs. Stampy has also appeared in the first episode of Gamers Guide To Pretty Much Everything. Channels Stampylongnose This is the channel on which Stampy began his YouTube career in 2006. At first, he primarily uploaded unstructured videos of himself and friends. Eventually, he transitioned to uploading gaming videos with commentary. At this time he mostly played games meant for an older audience, as this was before his channel became more family-oriented (Stampy has since made all inappropriate videos private, and never swears). He has slowed his rate of uploads to the channel since 2012, when he transitioned to his current channel, Stampylonghead. He has since used the channel to release his vlogs and his Let's Talk series. Stampylonghead This has been Stampy's main channel since his transition in 2012. This channel was first created in 2011 as a side-channel to Stampylongnose. On this channel, he uploads Let's Plays of family-friendly games such as Minecraft, Super Mario Maker, Terraria, and many others. Recently, Stampy has being going live on YouTube with an unscheduled time of when he is going live on YouTube. Let's, Cress This is a joke channel on which Stampy occasionally releases humorous deadpan videos related to Watercress. It was created as a result of an in-joke from one of Stampy's Quest videos, in which he mispronounced Quest as Cress. The channel gained nearly 100,000 subscribers at its peak. Other projects In 2015, Stampy signed a two-book deal with Egmont Publishing. His first book is titled Stampy's Lovely Book and was first published in 2015. The second is titled Stick with Stampy! and was released the following year. He is currently writing another book and has a "Book Diary" series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTWbcXAiyS8&list=PLlfM6UmAKYiMqUK2re1oU12BdNCb0qOAl Reece Dillon On October 16, 2013, a YouTube user named 'Reece Dillon' uploaded a video in which he painted Stampy in a negative light. This video caused a serious backlash among Stampy's fans, who began to upload videos reprimanding Reece for his unfounded negativity regarding Stampy. Eventually, the conflict escalated far enough that Dillon's channel was removed by YouTube Staff. Minecraft Hiatus On October 31, 2018, Stampy uploaded his 657th Lovely World ''video, a Halloween special titled Terror Trio. In this video, he announced that he planned to take a break from uploading Minecraft videos. He has since returned, uploading videos on a game called Dreams. He has also started livestreams on YouTube, and is uploading Minecraft videos again. ] Quotes * ''"I don't trust this guy though, because he doesn't have a nose." (To Bob in Minecraft: Story Mode) Trivia * On his Stampylongnose channel, Stampy once ran a series called "Is It Worth It?" in which he would ashess the value of specific videogames. On this channel, he also uploaded Let's Plays on the videogame Halo, which he has cited as a personal favorite. * Stampy stopped uploading subscriber specials after 1 million, but he made another when he hit 5 million. He also uploaded a 7 million Subscriber Special, and an 8 million Subscriber Special, titled "Build My Life," after the Draw My Life genre. * On 2 December 2013, Stampy received an email from google stating that his YouTube channel had been terminated on the grounds that he had broken multiple community guidelines and that he couldn't appeal to the decision. He posted the details of his predicament on Facebook and Twitter where he began receiving support from many users. Markus 'Notch' Persson, creator of Minecraft, tweeted "I don't have any ashets at Google, so I can't help #savestampy." #savestampy reached the top-trending on Twitter, and iBallisticSquid released a video to the community as a "Call to arms" which included a link to a petition on Change.org set up by AmyLee33. Stampy's channel was reinstated and he was let off with a "Thorough warning". #savestampy was 3rd in the top trending list on Twitter, and AmyLee33's petition reached 6000 signatures. Stampy released a short video afterward, titled "Channel Update - Stampy Saved" explaining what had happened. * Stampy has been featured the thumbnail of a YouTube Anniversary video and has also been a featured creator in the 'Gaming' section of YouTube, alongside CaptainSparklez and others. * Stampy voiced his own character in Minecraft: Story Mode, alongside other YouTubers such as CaptainSparklez, Stacyplays, LDShadowLady, and DanTDM. *On July 29, 2018, it was announced on Stampy's twitter that he and his partner, Sqaishey, would be getting married. *On October 31, 2018, In the Lovely World episode 'Terror Trio,' Stampy announced that he planned to take a break from uploading videos to focus on writing a novel series. *He became vegan in 2018. *They got married on July 28, 2019.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/joseph-garrett.html Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Stampy was ranked 10th on Watch Mojo's Top Let's Play YouTube Channels. Top 10 Most Popular YouTube Channels of 2014 Stampy was ranked 5th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Channels of 2014. Top 10 British YouTubers Stampy was ranked 6th on Watch Mojo's Top British YouTubers. Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels Stampy was ranked 4th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Minecraft Channels. Subscriber Milestones *1000 subscribers: December 20, 2012 *2000 subscribers: February 4, 2013 *3000 subscribers: February 27, 2013 *4000 subscribers: March 20, 2013 *5000 subscribers: March 31, 2013 *10,000 subscribers: April 27, 2013 *20,000 subscribers: May 22, 2013 *50,000 subscribers: June 20, 2013 *100,000 subscribers: July 24, 2013 *1,000,000 subscribers: January 8, 2014 *2 million subscribers: March 9, 2014. *3 million subscribers: June 28, 2014. *4 million subscribers: October 17, 2014. *5,000,000 subscribers: February 4, 2015. *6 million subscribers: June 26, 2015. *7,000,000 subscribers: February 4, 2016. *8,000,000 subscribers: October 30, 2016. *9,000,000 subscribers: June 10, 2018 List Of Video View Milestones *100,000 views: October 20, 2012. *250,000 views: November 27, 2012. *500,000 views: January 13, 2013. *750,000 views: February 16, 2013. *1 million views: March 10, 2013. *5 million views: May 20, 2013. *10 million views: June 10, 2013. *25 million views: July 14, 2013. *50 million views: August 14, 2013. *75 million views: September 7, 2013. *100 million views: October 8, 2013. *200 million views: November 27, 2013. *300 million views: December 27, 2013. *400 million views: January 17, 2014. *500 million views: February 7, 2014. *600 million views: February 23, 2014. *700 million views: March 12, 2014. *800 million views: March 30, 2014. *900 million views: April 17, 2014. *1 billion views: May 4, 2014. *2 billion views: October 12, 2014. *3 billion views: March 4, 2015. *4 billion views: August 26, 2015. *5 billion views: April 28, 2016. *6 billion views: May 9, 2017. *7 billion views: May 16, 2019. References Wikitubia Age Rating 10 (Before Cat to the Future) 5LV (After Cat to the Future) Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views